Metal Petal
For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Metal Petal Sunflower. Metal Petal is a Rare variant of Sunflower in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is an armored plant, like the Armor Chomper, Jade Cactus, Rock Pea and Iron Citron. Descriptions Stickerbook description Metal Petal is an armored Sunflower. While the metal weighs her down-making her slower than other Sunflowers-she has the added benefit of higher health. In-game description Metal Petal has more health than other Sunflowers, but runs slightly slower. Variant perk Metal Petal has an additional 50 health more than the Sunflower, which gives her a total health of 150. Because this Sunflower is made out of metal, she is also slower than the other Sunflowers. Metal Petal's attack is called the Metal Blast. She deals less damage than the Sunflower. Primary weapon Metal Blast is the primary weapon of Metal Petal; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 7 and the critical is 9. *The max DPS at close range is 52.9. *The base middle range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 8. *The max DPS at middle range is 47.1. *The base long range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at long range is 35.3. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The ammo in a clip is 60. *The reload time is 1.9 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is low. Abilities Weapon upgrades Artificial Reload Upgrade A slightly more artificial reload results in a reload speed increase. More Metal Shard Ammo Metal shard surplus results in increased ammo capacity. Sharper Metal Flakes Sharper metal flakes cause more damage. Strategies The extra health of the Metal Petal allows it to endure damage better making it useful when healing plants near or at the front lines where Sunflowers can be vanquished relatively easily due to the fact that they only have 100 HP. The Metal Petal's 150 HP grants it the ability to serve as a good frontline Medic that is much less vulnerable to damage than the other variants and is more resistant to ambushes or "assassinations" made by warping Scientists or Mobile Foot Soldiers. In the Gnome Bomb game mode, the Metal Petal excels in holding or defusing objectives, as it is coupled with tanking and self-healing ability. Unlocking (Garden Warfare only) In order to unlock this variant, the player must reach rank 10 with the Sunflower class. He or she needs to do this by completing challenges with the Sunflower and any of her variants. The player earns a character piece for each rank he or she levels up, starting at level 6 all the way to level 10. Trivia *Metal Petal is the only Sunflower variant out of ten with increased health. *Metal Petal and Sun Pharaoh are the only variants of Sunflower that do not have the word "Flower" in their name. *Metal Petal has the fifth highest health out of all the plants, possessing more health than all Peashooters and most Cacti (100-125 HP), being tied with the unupgraded Chomper, Rock Pea and Jade Cactus (all have 150 HP) and having less health then the upgraded Chomper (175 HP) Armor Chomper (200 to 225 HP) and Iron Citron (250 HP) *Her leaves have been redesigned in Garden Warfare 2 in order to match the rest of her appearance. **Her eyes are blue instead of brown. Category:Plant variants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Healing plants Category:Sunflower variants Category:Level 10 unlocked plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Rare plants Category:Rare variants Category:Armor variants